Entre sueños e imaginaciones suyas
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Aomine/Kise] Corre porque necesita saber que nada de esto es un sueño y que aún estás bien, Kise. A pesar de haberte ido hace ya tanto. AU, One-shot.


**Advertencias: **|| Diálogos contados con los dedos de la mano. | Felicidad con olor a tierra húmeda. ||

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Fanfic de la semana! Del grupo AoKi Lovers._

* * *

_Estoy siempre, siempre a tu lado. No importa lo lejos que esté tu corazón mientras vamos a la deriva como inocentes aves, acurrucamos nuestras alas juntos._

—Synchronicity/Yui Makino (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Tokyo Revelations OST).

* * *

Es gracioso el modo en que te has ido de aquí.

Tan idiotas que fueron por dejarse de aquel modo; tan indiferente y tan acordado que fue. Tan compartido.

Les compadezco.

Pero él aún observa por la ventana, esperando la hora precisa del día en que pueda ir hasta ti y observarte en silencio. Porque necesitas paz allá donde estás. Porque, de ser necesario, él arrancará el silencio aun si va floreciendo apenas para aventártelo a la cara con un romanticismo innato. Porque, tan bruto, necesitas paz allá donde estás.

Te compadezco.

Entonces observa lo que has dejado atrás; aquello con lo que has decidido no cargar. Están envueltas aún las sábanas de la última noche que pasaron juntos, esas que acabaron prácticamente destrozadas entre tanto maldito jadeo y tanta maldita estocada.

Es impensable creer que lleva ya más de medio año en abstinencia, y, Kise, es porque te has ido.

Carajo, te has ido.

Pero, honestamente, no le importa. Créelo.

Y a pesar de ello sigue andando por la casa que compartían, observando los marcos con fotos de ustedes dos dentro; tú sonriendo y él con la expresión de siempre. Típico. Ah, pero se detiene en el buró de justo al lado de la cama, recordando tus "¡Aomine_cchi_, respeta mis cosas!" cada vez que se acercaba a él. Ahora puede ver todo lo que has guardado recelosamente ahí por tantos años.

Una vez más, te compadezco, y le compadezco a él.

Encuentra una foto de él mismo, con la saliva derrochándosele por entre la quijada y la oreja izquierda, abrazando un bulto que asoma únicamente una sonrisa y la cámara con que se ha capturado aquel momento.

Detrás de esa, viene una peor: una de antaño. Cuando te presentó ante su familia todos estaban tan felices de que su "pequeño" haya conseguido pareja, que incluso su madre te obsequió esa donde él, enfundado en un trajecito de lo más peculiar, sonreía sinceramente a la lente. Es tu favorita, y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Ah.

Un grito silencioso acompasó el ambiente tan pacífico.

Y todo es pacífico puesto que ya no estás ahí, Kise. Sino sería ciento diez por ciento seguro que llegarías adonde él, gritando histéricamente, lanzándotele como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y sermoneándole que dejara tus cosas de una maldita vez.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que de nada serviría.

Después de eso vendrían las frentes chocando, los dientes rechinando, los jalones, los empujones, las patadas, la interminable pelea. Y ninguno ganaría, claro.

Si pudieses verlo; arrodillado, rompiendo la foto que guarda a un Aomine feliz de poquísimos años, con la promesa en los labios de matarte si estuvieras ahí, seguro te partirías de la risa. Y acabarían peleándose de nuevo.

Pero no puedes. Es decir, porque ya no estás aquí.

Él lo sabe, y una vez acaba deja todo como lo ha encontrado (menos esa malditamente vergonzosa foto) para abandonar la habitación que compartían y dirigirse al sitio que más recuerdos tiene de ustedes dos: el sofá.

Ese pútrido sofá; roído, arañado, destrozado, chirriante; tiene los mejores recuerdos de ustedes dos juntos. Y los más calientes también.

Ese sofá guarda sus primeras discusiones: por el control remoto, por qué comerían ese 28 de junio, por cuánto debería aportar cada uno para que no los corriera el arrendador, por quién haría los quehaceres, por quién iba abajo.

Con tu perdón, Kise, ese sofá es mejor que cualquier foto que pudieses haber sacado.

Sigue, tratando de recordar por qué ha decidido hacer su recorrido ese preciso día, llegando a la cocina que les sirvió de colchón (u hotel) tantas veces. Les gustaba hacerlo entre el olor de la grasa, las especias y la harina.

Por esos momentos en que el mismísimo Aomine había intentado usar el aceite de cocina como lubricante, brinda con un sorbo de la leche que está destapada desde la noche anterior. Y no le sabe tan amarga como el reconocer que no volverá a recibir un "¡No seas idiota!" de tu parte en tanto tiempo.

¿Realmente?

Entonces se va a aquel sitio al que nunca ha entrado por más de quince minutos antes de tener un ataque de histeria: tu cuarto de ropa.

No es un ropero, ni un armario, ni nada por el estilo; tú dedicaste un cuarto entero de la casa tan solo a toda la ropa comprada (y alguna jamás usada), estresando tanto al pobre Aomine que únicamente quería una sala donde poder pasar el rato jugando basquetbol. Maldice cien veces tu afición por la moda ahí, entre los trajes de marca y los pantalones de mezclilla rasgados.

Entonces regresa a donde toda su vuelta en recuerdos inició, y se posa junto a la ventana que da una perfecta vista a la ajetreada ciudad, preguntándose por qué no has podido elegir un sitio más pacífico.

Es tan sarcástica la pregunta que casi se le pica una muela.

Entonces, por segunda vez en el día, sonríe, detonando una escandalosa risa que solo tú has podido escuchar. Porque tú has creado aquel monstruo.

Ríe sin parar, tomando entre ambas manos la sudadera amarilla que te has dejado desde hace tantos meses. Ríe a carcajadas, pensando que quiere estar contigo, allá donde estás; donde ya no podrás tener paz, pues allá va él también.

Corre tan rápido como puede, tomando la desviación que ha tenido que aprenderse, esperando que al llegar aún pueda respirar tan siquiera un poco.

Pero decide tomar el bus.

Al llegar, avienta el dinero en la cara al chofer, importándole poco si ha pagado de más (o de menos), y sigue corriendo. Ha sido difícil contener su adrenalina, su risa, y esa sudadera tan llamativa durante los quince minutos de viaje, pero allá va; a robarte la paz que tanto te ha costado conseguir.

Llega casi arrasando con la entrada, porque necesita verte, y saber que sigues ahí y que nada de lo que ha visto esa mañana es un sueño. Lo necesita, y lo necesitas tú también.

Una mujer abre entonces, preguntando en un acento inglés qué ha ido a hacer ahí. Es gracioso, porque sabe la respuesta.

Él grita que ha venido a verte, esperando que tu paz se resquebraje con el delicioso sonido de una pizarra chirriante. La mujer sonríe, ofreciéndole el paso a sus aposentos sin que él siquiera piense en negar. O agradecer.

Corre.

Sigue corriendo, y destrozando cuanta puerta se halle a su paso. No es sorpresa, incluso las tienen ya preparadas para la reposición en las galeras.

Llega para ser recibido por tres mujeres más. Todas rubias, todas hermosas. Todas innecesarias ahí.

Llega y es bombardeado por sus cientos de alabanzas, por sus admiraciones y proposiciones que van siendo negadas rápidamente mientras aún sonríe. Al fin puede saber que no es un sueño.

Ahí estás, alzándote por entre toda mancha gris con el resplandor de un caluroso día de verano. Con la maldita quemazón incluida.

Entonces, cuando toda chica presente se da cuenta por millonésima vez que no será aceptada ahí y deciden irse, el ambiente los absorbe, creando un vórtice que solo ustedes han sabido llenar sin palabras por tantos meses.

Él da el primer paso, y tú la primera nota del musical.

Así, lentamente, su cuerpo se va adecuando a la gravedad del asunto. A la seriedad, a la sonrisa, a la verdadera ilusión que lo ha llevado hasta ahí. A ti.

Sigue, y te sonríe en el proceso, para medio instante después cambiar a un rostro severo. Tú sonríes más aún, ahí donde ya no podrías pedir paz.

—Acércate.— Recitas, esperando que ande como va hasta ahora; lento, pero seguro. Lo conoces, y sabes que en cualquier momento podría cometer un tropiezo que acabaría en desastre.

Es decir, es de Aomine de quien hablamos.

Pero no hay riesgo de que algo como eso suceda. No cuando tú estás involucrado. No cuando una parte de ambos estaría involucrada.

Así va, esquivando las velas encendidas a ras del suelo con una agilidad que no necesita del sentido de la vista, porque prácticamente conoce el recorrido como la palma de su mano.

Al fin llega, y desde su posición junto a ti permanece inmóvil esperando cualquier señal. Una mota de polvo le bastaría en ese momento.

—Más.— Le incitas, esperando que la sonrisa inflexible de tu mirar se funda con la suya propia.

Pero él permanece ahí, de pie, esperando por ese algo que podría no llegar jamás. La mirada fija te hace remover debajo de la pesadez de la situación. Debajo de aquella ofrenda que ha sido preparada cuidadosamente desde que todo esto inició.

Él lo nota, y al fin logra moverse.

Ya va a comenzar.

Se acerca, se ensucia un poco con la tierra mojada que te rodea y logra al fin sentarse a tu lado, moviéndote apenas en el proceso. A pesar de todo, es cuidadoso.

Y, como era de esperarse, te partes en carcajadas.

Por alguna mística razón, él logra ignorarte tras aquel ligero golpe que recibes en la cabeza. Y tú agradeces que fuera en la de arriba.

Arrodillándose, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, su felicidad por fin logra encontrar el génesis que tanto ha buscado y recordado en ese día, justo al lado del abultado sonido que crean tus entrañas.

Afuera, la lluvia cae silenciosa; adentro, Aomine escucha a su pequeño engendro patearte.

Ah.

Les compadezco.


End file.
